


别害怕

by April_lama



Series: 现实世界的他们 [10]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·时间线上海超级杯前，私设众多，不喜勿入·真人无关，上升头秃·主cp柚天，有微量双金（天天×千金）·祝贺天总22岁生日快乐以及新赛季一切顺利！





	别害怕

国际大赛首秀，首金收官。  
和自己一同参加了伦巴第杯并且拿到了女单冠军的谢尔巴科娃兴高采烈地朝自己跑过来，举着手机让别人给她和金博洋照一张合影，合完影之后，小姑娘还朝着他比了一个蜘蛛侠的手势，带着些许亚洲女孩风韵的眉眼弯弯，满心都是见到自己偶像的欢喜。  
后来那张合影被谢尔巴科娃发了出来，配了一个星星眼的表情和一句看不懂的俄语，金博洋不用想都知道那应该是小姑娘在表达自己的兴奋之情，他笑了笑，在下面给这位追星成功的小姑娘发了三个加油的表情。  
金博洋知道一些关于这位小迷妹的事情，她很早之前便视金博洋为偶像，不懈地追逐他的脚步。在经历去年的米兰世锦赛与那样一个一波三折的赛季之后，小姑娘一如既往把他当成榜样，这让金博洋明白还有人在自己处于低谷时仍然毫无保留地支持着自己，自己并不是那么孤立无援。  
他和谢尔巴科娃同样选了美国站和中国站，如果他们的发挥足够稳定，也许在总决赛的舞台上他们还可以碰面，金博洋可以想像出终于升组的小姑娘拥有和自己的偶像多次同台机会时的狂喜和激动。  
就像，自己刚刚升组时的场景。  
金博洋笑了。  
不过，那时候说着希望早日与自己同台竞技的人，是自己的偶像――羽生结弦。  
也许在这个圈子里粉丝与偶像就是一个轮回，曾经以羽生结弦为偶像的自己，如今也成了一些年轻选手的榜样。  
他觉得这个说法并没有什么不妥。  
“嘿，老铁，想啥呢。”  
隋文静从冰场中央滑到挡板边上喝水的时候看见自己刚拿了国际赛金牌的老铁一脸傻笑露出了八颗牙一看就灵魂出窍的样子，伸出一只手把他拍醒。  
“没啥。”  
隋文静一眼就瞅到了金博洋手里攥着还亮着屏幕的手机：“你的小迷妹很主动嘛。”  
“俄罗斯姑娘都这样。”金博洋撇撇嘴，“还记得去年冬奥会那个小女单吗？追个星把自己都追成了奥运冠军，那才叫追星典范。”  
“我记得……那个叫扎吉托娃的小姑娘，她偶像好像是羽生？”隋文静下巴搁在水杯上，“那可是真的厉害，现在又出来一个，整出了你的招牌。还有个莎皇，网上都说可以让她去比男单了。俄萝真恐怖。”  
“俄萝就像韭菜一样割不完，现在好多二线男单都可能扛不住她们，男单的尊严就靠你跟羽生还有内森了。”隋文静郑重地拍拍比自己高了一个头的金博洋的肩膀，“你当年也是被官方认证改变了男单格局的人，现在小姑娘们也追上来了，你加油，我跟聪哥练三三连跳去了。”  
隋文静说完就滑远了，金博洋望着她的背影，将手机重新解锁。  
  
接过奥瑟教练递来的毛巾，羽生结弦抹掉从额头上淌下来的汗，从噗桑纸巾盒抽了张纸擤掉鼻涕，又拿过挡板上的水杯猛灌了一大口，然后靠在挡板上喘着气。  
他是个容易出汗的体质，即使大口大口喝水，也经不住他瀑布似地流汗，每次比赛完的考斯藤脱下来能拧出水，嘴唇也一直处于干燥起皮的状态，以至于他和金博洋为数不多相聚的日子里，一直被逼着涂润唇膏。  
一想到金博洋，原本因为训练中的跳跃并不完美而心情不佳的羽生结弦嘴角立刻勾起了一个弧度。  
“又在想Boyang了，对吗，yuzu？”  
奥瑟一看见他的表情就知道他在想什么了，于是他把羽生结弦的手机拿了过来，微笑着开口：  
“看一下手机吧，我觉得你会更高兴的。”  
羽生结弦接过奥瑟手里的手机，发现了一条未读的信息，而发送人是他十分熟悉的名字。  
将那条消息标为已读，羽生结弦冲着奥瑟露出了他十分熟悉的、儿子向家长撒娇般的笑容。  
“Oser，我想请个假。”  
奥瑟拍拍他的肩膀：“知道了，boy，但是别忘记你们俩各自都还有训练，我觉得你们应该会有分寸的。”  
羽生结弦擦掉冰刀上的冰碴子，套上刀套，把噗桑纸巾盒夹在臂弯里，然后冲着奥瑟比了一个OK的手势。  
望着爱徒的背影，奥瑟带着一脸老父亲笑容摸了摸自己的发际线。  
  
飞机飞过广阔的太平洋，足有十几个小时都不能开手机，金博洋索性蒙头大睡，马马虎虎地倒了个时差。在多伦多降落之后，被空姐温柔地摇醒的金博洋打着呵欠拿了托运行李，往机场出口走。  
多伦多的纬度比中国高，一到夏转秋的时节气温就降得很厉害，金博洋事先往自己身上多裹了几层衣服，防止被人认出来，他戴了口罩，遮住了半张脸。  
羽生结弦早就等在他们约好的地方，大老远就看见金博洋拖着那个贴着佩奇和蜘蛛侠贴纸的大行李箱走过来。他抑制住想要冲上去给对方一个熊抱的冲动，等金博洋走近了，才从他的手里拉过那只箱子，分量不轻。  
隔着口罩，两个人的声音听上去都有点闷闷的。  
“先跟我走吧。”  
“嗯。”  
  
此时分别结束了赛季第一场B级赛并且顺利夺冠赢取开门红的两位亚洲男单巨头正蜗居在多伦多的一家酒店里――奥瑟为他们挑选的。  
金博洋趴在一只枕头上看自己比赛的录像，双腿搭在床沿上，有一下没一下地晃荡着。羽生结弦正端着一个装了去皮切块插着牙签的苹果的盘子走过来，在金博洋旁边坐下。  
“这是我妈妈刚买的，她知道你要来就让我给你带了几个。”羽生结弦冲着他笑了笑，用牙签叉起一块苹果，“尝尝。”  
金博洋听话地张嘴把那块苹果咬下来，目光却没有离开手机屏幕。他嚼了几下，含含糊糊地说：“嗯，挺甜的。”  
“就像你一样。”羽生结弦伸手摸摸他略显凌乱的头发。  
被一众损友安利过的金博洋对于这种土味情话已经免疫了，他唯一的反应就是翻了个隋文静式的白眼，不置可否。  
“唉……这个萨霍夫四周空了还是不应该。”金博洋看见自己那个跳空了的后内结环四周跳时长长地叹了口气，把进度条往前拉了一点，“我的刃跳还是不如你的稳。”  
“可我在短节目里的那个萨霍夫四周也出现了失误，摔倒了，你也看见了吧？”羽生结弦探身看了一眼屏幕，“你这个赛季往两个节目里排了两个勾手四周，短节目里还接了后外点冰三周。 虽然我也有勾手四周，但是这两个赛季以来我都没有编排到节目里，就是怕出现失误影响总分，本来也已经被压低了很多分。”  
“现在这个情况看来你不被压分是不可能的，就算你完美发挥自己的水平也会被鸡蛋里挑骨头往低分打，伦巴第杯自由滑我的小分表出来以后，桶姐他们都说要砍了裁判，定级满级的步法别的裁判给的执行分都是正，只有一个给了负三。”金博洋想起自己回国后老铁们闲下来看着他的小分表一通分析之后一副恨不得提着冰刀找裁判谈人生的表情，噗地一下笑了出来。  
“还有自由滑的那个勾手四周。”羽生结弦拿过自己的手机，翻出了那张小分表，“执行分也给得不合理，稳稳当当的勾手四周执行分居然会比并不稳的要低。”  
“我跟许老师都已经佛系了。”金博洋自嘲道，“能把自己最好的水平发挥出来就问心无愧。”  
羽生结弦欲言又止，最后点了点头。  
“天天说这一次到这里来是有事情想问我，是什么事情？”  
这句话一出口金博洋心里猛地一沉。  
他仍然记得自己看到的那一篇报导——羽生结弦用吊杆跳出后外点冰五周跳和后内结环五周跳时突然涌上心头的失落心情。  
羽生结弦一看见金博洋的表情就知道他的情绪不太对。  
“那篇关于阿克塞尔四周跳的报导……”  
金博洋的眼神骤然暗淡下来，上扬的嘴角也慢慢垂了下去。  
“我用钓竿练习五周跳是为了提高四周半跳的转速。”羽生结弦觉得金博洋也许并没有理解，于是率先开口解释道。  
“你还记得去年关于五周跳的那场采访吗？”  
金博洋沉默了一会儿，才缓缓开口，声音低沉平淡得听不出任何情绪——在赛场上征战多年，他们都学会了如何伪装自己，这既是一件好事，也是坏事。  
“主持人问你，五周跳的时代是否会到来，当时你说，我也许可以，你期待着我能跳出五周跳。那件事情已经过去了一年多，我也不妨把我那时候的心情全都告诉你。”  
“那时候我们已经在一起了，可是你仍然是我的偶像和榜样，我想不断追逐的人，我仍然很敬重你，能得到来自偶像的肯定和鼓励，我觉得，就算和领奖台失之交臂也没什么可难过的了。”  
“可是现在呢？”他顿了顿，声音里不自觉地带上了哽咽，鼻子有些酸酸的。  
金博洋自认为不是一个很脆弱的人，久经沙场让他的内心变得愈发坚韧，除了第一次参加冬奥会时当众抹着意味复杂的泪水，上个赛季的低迷也是一个巨大的挑战，他走过来了，他觉得自己的心理承受能力又强大了一些，可是面对羽生结弦他总会不自觉地露出自己脆弱的一面。  
“你为了四周半拼命训练，用吊杆帮助自己跳出五周跳来提高跳跃的转速，你想在现在的局面突出重围，哪一天你也许就会完成世界上第一个四周半，再次创造奇迹。你说你以现在这个状态会参加北京冬奥会，大家都相信你肯定会再拿到好成绩，甚至是，史无前例的奥运三连冠。”  
“你也看到了，我的跳跃稳定性不太好，滑行表演还和你有很大差距，我在努力巩固自己的基础，可你已经向着更高的目标前进。”  
“我担心你的伤会成为你的累赘，可我更担心自己终有一天会被你远远地甩在身后，永远都赶不上。既然你以你的性格和韧劲，自己总有一天也能够跳出五周跳，为什么还要提到我？”  
金博洋不是个爱唠叨的性格，偶尔说一长串话也会显得断断续续，没有连贯性，最主要的是，他现在的情绪起伏很大，大脑完全被感性所支配。  
羽生结弦沉默了。  
金博洋所说的这些话，他并不是不明白，他知道自己的鼓励和期许会给金博洋带去多大的压力，虽然是他先踏出告白的这一步，是他先打破两人之间的隔阂，是他先走下神坛走向他，可这样的感情也会变成金博洋的负担，他身上的光环太过耀眼，无论走到哪里都会让身边所有的人都黯然失色，包括自己一直以来最深爱、最信赖、最想拼尽全力去守护的金博洋。  
金博洋在上个赛季的表现并不算好，这就给了很多人“指点江山”的机会，拿他和已经取得至高荣耀甚至准备对更高目标发起冲击的羽生结弦作比较，无疑彰显得金博洋是多么渺小和脆弱，不堪一击，像水中浮萍一样卑微。金博洋应该什么都知道，只是他在外人面前保持着一副云淡风轻的样子，内心却是无处发泄的煎熬和压力。  
羽生结弦清楚金博洋的性子，他绝不会在外人面前哭，也显得很腼腆，只有在面对最亲密的人时才会释放天性，就和金博洋的外表一样，他显得比羽生结弦稚嫩了很多。  
“……我知道，我都知道的，天天。”  
羽生结弦看着金博洋泛红的眼眶，似乎下一秒泪水就会奔涌而出，伸出手把金博洋手里攥着的手机抽走，扔到一边，安慰似地和他十指交握。  
“我知道你有一直在害怕的事情，不管是前途，还是我们两个之间的未来。”  
“很多人认为我已经功成名就，接下来只要去做自己想做的事情便好，阿克塞尔四周跳是我的下一个目标，我便会不断朝着它前进，尽我所能去完成。”  
“天天刚刚走出低谷，实力需要慢慢稳定，我知道天天不会辜负我的期望，你肯定会慢慢追上我，会发现我并不是他们口中那个遥不可及的封神的存在。”羽生结弦伸手抚摸着金博洋随着年纪增长却并没有太大变化的脸颊，“我们都知道四周跳已经是人类的极限，五周跳更难以想象，我跳出五周跳也是有吊杆的辅助，可它们也只是为了四周半作铺垫而已，真正不需要任何辅助工具的五周跳，很难很难。”  
“我想跳出四周半和五周跳，打破现在这个混沌不堪的局面，却不一定真的有机会和能力，所以我把希望寄托在你的身上。不管是一年前，还是现在，我从来没有忽视你作为四周跳时代革命者的地位，更没有因为你陷入低谷对你感到失望，我只是在一边等，一边追逐自己的目标，因为终有一天那个意气风发的你会回来，足够扛起国家赋予你的重任，让别人无话可说。”  
金博洋靠在羽生结弦的肩膀上，脸颊埋在颈窝里，一言不发。  
“天天，告诉我，你的梦想是什么？”  
羽生结弦伏在他耳边，柔柔地开口。  
“……北京冬奥会，我想，获得冠军，获得奥运金牌。”  
这是金博洋一直以来的梦想，他想在祖国首都的冬奥会上，为国家拿下最高的荣誉。  
可是他似乎生不逢时，前有蝉联奥运冠军、封神称王的羽生结弦，后有步步紧逼被国际滑联“偏爱”的年轻一代，没有得到裁判认可的他，似乎离梦寐以求的奥运冠军很远。  
“可是，内森也冲着奥运冠军进发，你也说你以现在这个状态会参加北京冬奥会，我想获得冠军，何其艰难，我不是你，我没有获得过世界冠军，我只是一直跟随在你身后的影子而已，我跟你比起来，依然很渺小。”  
羽生结弦笑了，他捧着金博洋的脸，吻了吻他的额头。  
“天天不必想那么多，只要你有梦想，你就不是平庸之辈。”  
“你的努力，大家都会看到，那些冷嘲热讽就让它们自生自灭，在事实面前，它们会不攻自破的。”  
“你是你，我是我，我们不一定非要踏上相同的人生轨迹，你没有那些冠军和奖牌，你依然是你，那个中国男单甚至是世界男单划时代的存在，你可以闯出属于你自己的一片天地，而不是只为了达到和我同样的高度，那就是天天自己。”  
这番话一字一句都稳稳地落进金博洋心里，原本在胸口动荡不安的心，忽然慢慢平稳下来。  
羽生结弦松开他的手，注视着他的眼睛。  
“天天带冰鞋了吗？”  
“带了。”金博洋有些莫名其妙，还是点点头。  
羽生结弦翻身下床，回来的时候，手里多了一把钥匙。  
“这是奥瑟给我的，他说，如果我想，就可以带着你去TCC的冰场滑冰。我想亲眼看你滑一次你这个赛季的自由滑，好吗？”  
“可是……我没有带考斯藤。”金博洋有些犹豫。  
“没关系，穿平常的训练服就好。”  
羽生结弦蹭了蹭他的脸。  
“观众只有我一个，所以天天不用太紧张。放开胆子去滑，就像以前的你一样。”  
  
被拉到冰场的时候金博洋整个人还是恍惚的。  
羽生结弦看他心不在焉的样子，便让他坐在场边的椅子上，半蹲下来，帮他穿冰鞋。  
金博洋感觉到脚踝上传来不属于自己的温度，低下头去，看见羽生结弦正专注地给自己系鞋带，整个人忽然都觉得不太自在。  
“不用麻烦了……鞋带我自己可以……”  
“没关系，我来帮你，天天先转换一下心情吧。”  
换完鞋之后，金博洋在空无一人的冰场上滑了几圈热身，而羽生结弦摆弄着手机和耳机，示意金博洋戴上。  
那只耳机被羽生结弦的手捂得有些温度，戴上后耳朵传来暖暖的感觉。金博洋滑到场中央，深呼吸了几下，朝羽生结弦比了个手势，自己双手交叠，放在胸口。  
规律的心跳的声音传来，前奏缓慢地为高潮铺路，金博洋回忆着所有的动作，脚下开始滑行。  
开场便是勾手四周，金博洋做好准备，右脚刀齿点冰，起跳。  
轴心没有偏离，落冰时冰刀与冰面摩擦发出清脆的声响，冰花飞溅，宛如满天晶莹的尘埃。  
随着他的落冰，提琴的声音开启乐曲的下一篇章。  
步法滑进，第二跳起跳。  
他在空中转足了四周，但落冰时翻了身。  
“天天！不要停下！滑起来！”  
一瞬间的凝滞被羽生结弦的声音打断。  
一字一句都像是重锤敲在心里，金博洋脚底原本如同沙砾般的延滞感消失了，滑行越发流畅。  
周围的一切在高速旋转和滑行下都变得模糊了，金黄色的冰刀在冰面上留下蜿蜒的纹路，一路蔓延、纠缠、难分难解，胸腔中的心脏和着耳边越来越铿锵激昂的音乐跳动着。  
那是一颗曾经被黑暗纠缠过的心脏，它正在不屈地跳动着，想要挣脱束缚自己的铁链，它正与扼住它咽喉的命运作斗争，箍得越紧，挣扎得越发剧烈。  
属于《寂静之路》的旋律结束，短暂的空白，金博洋伸出手，抓住那一丝挣脱黑暗的希望，继而回过头，凝望着羽生结弦的方向。  
那双眼睛也正凝视着他，给予他继续下去的力量。  
《黄金之月》的曲调接踵而至，金博洋转头，向前行进。  
跳跃、旋转，一切具象的事物都被抛之脑后，金博洋在一次次推进达到高潮后戛然而止的旋律中单膝跪下，如释重负般伸手用力地按住冰面。  
没有如雷的掌声，金博洋和羽生结弦却都觉得这是一次酣畅淋漓的表演。  
站在场边，目光自始至终一直追寻着金博洋身影的羽生结弦，在金博洋向自己滑过来的时候，站在挡板的缺口，向他张开双臂，朝着他微笑。  
金博洋也笑了，他在冰面上用力蹬出一步，滑出很远，快要到边缘时，轻轻一跃而起，扑进羽生结弦的怀里。  
他们的身高还有体重都相差不大，但羽生结弦踉跄了一下便站稳了脚跟，紧紧箍住那看上去只用一只手臂便能够圈住的腰，另一只手按着后颈，力道像是要把金博洋揉进自己的骨血里，永不分离。  
金博洋抱着羽生结弦的脖子，忽然觉得颈间传来湿凉的触感，刹那间，他忽然回忆起之前在赛场上经历过的种种，见面之后一直强忍着的眼泪终于奔涌而出，沾湿了脸颊。  
偌大的冰场，他们相拥而泣。  
“别害怕，天天，别怕，我在。”  
羽生结弦哑着嗓子，摸着金博洋的头发，颤抖着声音安慰他。  
“想哭的话，就哭吧。”  
只有流过泪，才会笑得更从容。  
金博洋双手死死地抱住羽生结弦，咬着嘴唇哭着，直到同样红了眼眶的羽生结弦用手捧起他的脸，吻住他发颤的嘴唇。  
这个吻似有安抚的意味，如水般的柔情将他们包围，彼此的唇齿流连、痴缠，难舍难分。  
“天天，听我说。”  
恋恋不舍地放开那张嘴唇，羽生结弦用指尖拭去金博洋脸上残留的泪痕，柔声开口。  
“你有梦想，你就不要害怕，大胆地带着它向前走就好，不要有任何的犹豫。”  
“不管未来你收获了什么，经历了什么，我们都不要后悔，好不好？”  
“就算没有获得至高的荣耀，又或者，我们不得不分开，我都不后悔遇到你。我是这么想的，那天天怎么想呢？”  
羽生结弦注视着金博洋的眼睛。  
金博洋毫不犹豫地点了点头。  
我会竭尽全力去实现我的梦想，即使失败了，我也不后悔曾经为之付出一切。  
“如果你能参加北京冬奥会的话，一定要等着我，等我和你站在一起。”  
“我会的，天天，我会坚持下去，我想坚持下去。”  
金博洋破涕为笑。  
羽生结弦也笑了。  
只要有你在，我就不会害怕。  
不论未来如何，我们都会义无反顾地并肩前行。

金博洋在多伦多待了三天的时间，因为要参加上海超级杯，他不得不回国继续训练备战开赛在即的上海超级杯。而很碰巧的是，这一次比赛赶上了他的生日。  
金博洋离开多伦多的那天是羽生结弦送他到机场去的。  
那天是一个晴天，气温不高，但天空一碧如洗，宛如蓝得透亮的水晶。  
“那，我就走了。”  
登机前，金博洋抱着羽生结弦在游乐场给他夹出来的噗桑玩偶，拉着行李箱，和羽生结弦拥抱了一下。  
“路上要小心。”羽生结弦注视着他，目光柔情似水，“落地以后，记得给我报平安。”  
“二十岁还没过半就比我妈还唠叨。”金博洋嗔怪地敲了敲他的脑门，“这些事情我还不知道吗？”  
“我也是在担心天天啊。”  
羽生结弦拉过那只手，抱在掌心里。  
“天天一定要努力啊，我想在总决赛上和你碰面。”  
“我一定会的。”金博洋点点头，“我有信心。”  
恋恋不舍地放开金博洋的手，羽生结弦目送着自己的恋人离开，忽然想到了什么，又出声叫住了他。  
“天天……先等一下。”  
金博洋停了下来，回过头，有些莫名其妙。  
羽生结弦走过来，伸出手抚摸着他的脸，然后慢慢侧过脸，在金博洋的唇角上轻轻地点了一下。  
“祝你生日快乐，天天。”  
金博洋愣了一下，反应过来的时候，羽生结弦的嘴唇已经离开了他的脸，脸上的笑容此刻仿佛能让他就此沉溺其中无法自拔。  
“谢谢你。”  
金博洋也笑了。  
“无论发生什么，你都要记得，别害怕。”  
“嗯，好。”  
“那……我等你。”  
两个年轻人对着彼此的脸笑着，在暖洋洋的日光中吻别。  
飞机轰鸣着，在蔚蓝的天空中划过一道白色的痕迹。


End file.
